


A New Book (Trafalgar Law x F!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: The Surgeon & The Mermaid [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Hybrids, Mermaid Reader, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Water, Water Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Everything the reader wanted was to enjoy the book she's found at a local store. But being a member of the Heart pirates once again proves that she has to avoid getting detected. As if being a mermaid after a horrid accident wasn't difficult enough...
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: The Surgeon & The Mermaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A New Book (Trafalgar Law x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssCronica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/gifts).



> Thanks to AbyssCronica and her lovely stories, I'm all back into One Piece and finally took up my courage to pursue my idea for Trafalgar Law. So I dedicate this piece and all upcoming ideas for Mermaid-ya and Law to her. Thank you for inspiring me.
> 
> I highly recommend everyone, to check out her stories. They're great <3
> 
> Elements of her story "Captive" are mentioned in here, so I want you all to know, that the idea of Eustass' love solely belongs to her.

Fascinated you turned another page in the book you were currently reading.

The advertisement in the stores front had caught your attention and after a quick talk to your crew you had entered the little shop.

After taking the science book from the shelf, you had found a comfortable chair in a secluded corner.

And now here you were, all busy delving into the latest results of marine biology.

Ever since you were a child you had been fascinated with the mysteries that resided beneath the blue waves.

You were about to start the second chapter, when the voice of the shop owner and that of another male caught your attention.

"The Heart Pirates? Oh god and I just hoped our island would be spared from the Worst Generation."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but we were just informed that a few members of the crew were seen in town. Please make sure to keep your eyes open for them. If they're here for trouble, they shall get it."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The soft clinking of the doors wind chime told you that the member of the Marine had left the shop.

You knew what you had to do now.

Leave this place as quickly as possible.

If you were lucky, the shop owner had not seen your wanted poster yet.

A poster that said:

"Malicious Mermaid - ONLY ALIVE - 200.000.000 Belly"

Once again you cursed your former affiliation to the World Government.

A simple job as a scientist, that had your own genes go against you, thanks to a horrid accident caused by the vicious calculation of your former superior.

"I'd drown that guy over and over again.", you grumbled, getting up from your chair and taking the book to the counter.

Pulling money from your wallet, you remembered the day he had pushed you into the giant tank with his latest formula.

The various chemicals had triggered the bits of mermaid-dna you carried in your genes to go all out on you, giving you all the abilities of a pureblood.

Caught up in a fit of rage, you had killed him and escaped from the labs on your home island deep in the heart of North Blue.

Leaving a trail of devastation behind on your rampage as you were not able to control your new powers at all.

"Miss? Your book."

The shop owner gave you a worried look, when he noticed how far you had drifted off.

"Ah, sorry. I just thought of what to cook for dinner."

Letting out a laugh, you took the bag he offered you and gave him his money, before turning away and leaving the store.

Outside the crowds swallowed you and you followed them to the port like a fish carried by the waves.

You hoped it wasn't too late to keep trouble at bay.

Your captain was nobody to be concerned about.

Trafalgar Law wasn't the person to blow up in a heated situation.

But you weren't so sure about some of the pirates he commanded.

You remembered how one of them had almost caused havoc during the last time you had met the crew of Eustass Captain Kid.

Your nakama had been stupid enough to tease the fiery red-head about his former lover, a Marine sniper, who had parted ways with the pirates and returned to her former job.

Big mistake.

Carrying these memories along, you quickened your steps,entered the dock area and followed the paths to the secluded beach your captain had chosen to halt the Polar Tang.

In the distance you saw the familiar submarine, feeling relieved to be back on board, when the sudden sound of a gun being cocked had you stopping in your tracks.

"Way to go beautiful. Now drop your shit and surrender. Imma take you to the marines."

You let out a sigh at the male bounty hunter, who had sneaked up on you.

"I'm sure you don't know what you're doing.", you said calmly.

"Hell I am, now drop everything and do as I say."

The man pressed his gun to the back of your head.

"Ok, ok, I'll put my bag down. See?"

Following his orders you slowly lowered yourself to put your bag to the ground.

With a quick glance you took measure to the ocean in front of you, only to be rewarded with a snicker.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not letting you get into that fucking ocean. I'm no fool, sweetcheeks. You're strong in the water, but weak outside."

"That's what you think, dumbass.", you thought, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

The next thing that happened when you opned your eyes, was a fountain breaking through the wooden planks beneath you, swallowing your small form as it rose to the sky, before falling down again, pulling you along into the blue depths below.

You could hear the bounty hunter yell angrily as he saw his prey vanish beneath the waves. Swimming to a safe distance from the shore you came back to the surface, cocking a snook at him.

"You better turn around, idiot.", you yelled and grinned when you noticed a very pissed off Bepo towering behind your pursuer.

"Wha-aaargh!"

A well-placed kick to the face sent the scoundrel flying off.

Giggling at this well-deserved punishment you swam back to the shore, where you thanked your furry nakama by placing a high-five to his paw.

"Be more careful next time, mermaid-ya."

Trafalgar Law stepped next to his Mink nakama, before squatting down and poking your forehead with his nodachi.

"Aye captain.", you nodded, shooting him a glare for the poke and reaching for your deposited bag.

"Don't worry, your book didn't get wet. I'll take it along.", Shachi said, calming your worries.

Smiling you nodded, before diving back into the depths and heading to the submarine.

***

Later that day, a few hours after the Polar Tang had left the islands waters, you were again reading your new book, cooling down poor Bepos head with a hand on his forehead as he rested next to you.

The poor bear suffered from the heat in the summer regions of the Grand Line and your ability to manipulate water to your will, was a help he welcomed to full extent.

You weren't paying attention to your surroundings until you noticed your captain standing in front of you again.

"Captain?"

Raising your head you closed your book with a finger between its pages.

That's when you noticed the first-aid-kit in his hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry.", you apologized, before baring your lower legs to his eyes.

The skin was red and roughened from your latest transformation.

As a side-effect of the chemicals your body never truely grew accustomed to your legs being fused into a Kois tail on a regular basis.  
Until you had been taken in by the Heart Pirates you had spent a very long time in your mermaid form, causing you to faint after you had transformed back and to reveal your legs being all bloody and torn. Since then Trafalgar had been able to find effective salves and ointments that were able to heal most of your injuries. With your knowledge about various sea plants and algae the two of you had not only been able to expand his medical skill but also to increase your treatments effects.

While you applied a thick layer of salve to the insides of your calves, you let out a sigh at the chill that spread through the stressed skin.

In the meantime Law was reading through the notes you had taken from your latest treasure.

"So you think this might be able to lessen the side-effects?"

Law gave you a skeptical look.

"I'm only making assumptions. We gotta figure it out.", you shrugged and handed him the ointment back.

He got up, before stopping you to follow him.

"Stay here and rest, mermaid-ya."

"But-", you tried to protest.

"I'll be fine without you this time. You take care of Bepo."

With that he went away, leaving you behind.

Shaking your head at the Surgeon of Death, you took your former position and leaned against the still sleeping Bepo in order to continue reading.

"You'd make a cute couple."

A loud snore emanated from the Mink next to you as he talked in his sleep.

"Stupid bear.", you growled, hiding your blush in your book, but it was true.

Deep down inside you had a crush on Trafalgar Law...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Heart Pirates belong to Eiichiro Oda


End file.
